Bloody Hunger
by IFandomTooMuch
Summary: John and Dean get caught in a bad situation during a vampire hunt.
1. Chapter 1

_Dean is seven in this story just so ya'll know. And I'm considering a second chapter which might fill in any blanks. But, uh, enjoy._

 _And credit for the title goes to my friend, who has an account on Wattpad- Jasper2506_

* * *

Dean tried to ignore the cold hands against his shoulders, his eyes wondering across the room frantically. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find that would ease his anxiety, but doing absolutely nothing wasn't a better idea.

His father was sat across from him, bound in the same way as he was. Rope tying each limb to the limb of the chair and around the torso for extra security.

"Keep" John slowly started "Your hands" He went on, eyes coldly commanding the vampires " _Off_ him" He finished, silently challenging the lead vamp to go against his order.

The vampire grinned unsurely with a breathy laugh "Or what?" He mocked, dead eyes lit with amusement.

John's mouth set in a firm line, tension leaking from his body and poisoning the air, unsettling the two unnatural creatures in the room.

Dean was beginning to notice his breathing, trying to calm it down, to stay strong and maybe keep the vamps away. If he could only be like his Dad...

John had seemingly also taken notice of his son's fear, his eyes capturing Dean's flitting ones. Dean dared not look away even when his father did. He couldn't let himself sink back into reality. Reality was too scary right now. His dad wasn't. His dad was a sign of safety. His dad was the best hunter around, he'd get them out of this. Dean tensed when reality dragged him back without warning.

Pain flared along his neck, sharp _fangs_ digging further into the fresh wound, warm blood spilling from the side of his throat, whatever blood that didn't get sucked up by the vampire leaking down Dean's neck and shoulder. The young boy tried to keep in any cries or signs of distress, looking back into his dad's eyes, seeking out the comfort he needed.

John's mouth twitched and his nose flared as he glared at the hideous monster that dared to even touch his son. His hands worked furiously behind the chair, each one trying to unknot the uncomfortable and restricting binds "You get the hell away from him you son of a bitch" He warned.

The vamp pulled away from Dean's neck, and John couldn't unsee the wince his son made. The cocky monster smiled "Or what, Daddy-o?" He started stepping closer "What are you going to do, huh? Cos it doesn't look to me like you'll be going anywhere soon. And neither-" He leaned down " _Is he_ " He whispered maliciously.

John's lips mimicked the movement of a smile, but they were twitching furiously from the effort, rage seething off him in waves.

"No. See, we're gonna feed on him _nice_ and _slow_. And you will have to watch. Every. Second. Of it"

"Oh yeah?" John's smile hadn't really eased up, but there was something different about it. Some kind of sick amusement or something. The feeling of victory maybe.

In a sudden flash of movement, a dulled shard of metal lightly doused in red had replaced the vampires head. The other vampire, who hadn't done a damn thing the entire time, finally sprang into action. Unfortunately, he smartly didn't go after the armed man and instead went straight for the kid.

Cold hands gripped Dean's neck again, pulling his head back and placing sharp nails against the exposed flesh. Dean basically stopped breathing at that point, fear telling him it was too dangerous.

John had cut through the rest of the bonds by now, and was standing in a battle stance, but he was frozen in place "Let him go" It sounded like an order, but somewhere in that hard voice, he was pleading.

"Tell you what-" The vamp released the pressure his claws had been providing, and neither failed to notice the gasp of air Dean pulled in at that moment, but both ignored it "You let me walk out of here, I let your son keep his head on"

John wanted to say no straight up, but one look at Dean and he couldn't. Dean was choking in forced amounts of air, pain too easy to read in his body language, eyes too glazed to be healthy. John let the knife fall, all tension leaving his body to show he wouldn't fight.

The vamp studied him for a while before completely letting his hold leave the boy and running toward the exit. John forced his instinct to run after the evil son of a bitch down and instead went after his son.

John picked up the knife and wasted no time in slicing all the rope and freeing Dean. The boy basically collapsed with all the adrenaline leaving his body. He collapsed right into his father's arms, chest heaving tightly, the pain in his neck increasing and his whole body shaking like a damn leaf.

John held on tighter, one hand moving to keep pressure on the fresh wound "It's alright now" He whispered, looking towards the exit vamp two had used with suppressed anger "You're safe, I've got you" He assured his son.

Dean closed his eyes, a tear slipping out and a last heavy breath ending his body's shakes. He curled in tighter to his father's chest, relief beginning to overpower the fear.

"Let's get you back to Bobby, eh?" 'Him and Sam must be worried sick by now, how long have we been gone?'

Dean nodded minutely. He didn't have the strength to speak yet.

* * *

 _This is all for now, thoughts? Should I do a second chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2 as I never stated I was officially making. Any mistakes, just point em out. Considering a third now cause this chapter seems to end really... incompletely._

* * *

Sam had been put to bed five hours ago. John and Dean had gone out five hours ago. Bobby had been ignored by John five hours ago. And now Bobby was worried sick.

He'd told John that Dean wasn't ready to hunt yet, that he was too young. But oh no, John just wouldn't have it. And the first creature the boy would have to deal with, a bloody vampire. He wouldn't even be tall enough to kill one for heaven's sake! Unless they ran into a courteous vampire that had to bow before going on it's own hunt.

So after five terrifying hours of wondering _should I go look for them?_ , there was a knock on the back door. The sudden sound got the man to jump, but he felt a calmness already. Who else would be coming to some sorrowful car yard in the middle of the night but the Idjit and his hunter-in-training?

Cautiously, and with an unimpressed face, Bobby opened the door to let them in. Dean was holding a shaky hand up to his neck, his wrists looking faintly bruised and his eyes coloured with fear. John, on the other hand, didn't look any worse for wear. He had the same bruised wrists, but he really didn't seem bothered at all about the situation they'd been in.

Bobby tried his best not to let his anger get a hold of him, purely for Dean's benefit. Afterall, the kid didn't need any extra stress added on to what he was already feeling.

Dean walked in first, forcing himself to keep steady and stay strong. Probably just to keep face while he was around John. The damn kid was becoming more of a soldier than a son.

Bobby followed him immediately, only letting a light glare show John what he was in for. Dean had sat down on what Bobby had pronounced the 'healing chair'. It was just an old wooden stool he'd made a few years back. It just helped to be able to walk all round the patient and tend to them however necessary, instead of making them move.

Bobby held Dean's wrist and pulled gently to get his attention "You gonna let me look, son?" He asked softly.

John stood by the far wall, watching intently but not paying much attention. He was playing over Bobby's earlier words. Maybe Dean really wasn't ready. And maybe this life really wasn't for them. But John wasn't giving the life up, and he couldn't just leave his kids. Besides, since monsters are real, they need to know how to deal with them regardless of whether they intend to seek them out or not. And that was final.

Slowly Dean lowered his hand, palm bloody from the messy wound he'd been covering. Bobby grimaced, already working out the best way to fix it up.

Throughout the cleaning and stitching and covering of the wound, Dean stayed almost perfectly still, barely even showing a single sign of pain. Helpful, but worrying. Was John not even a little concerned how this could impact his children's lives?

Bobby patted down the bandage to make sure it would stay, apologizing when he saw Dean wince "Why don't you go off to bed now?" He made it a question even though he had intended it to be a command.

Dean simply nodded, walking toward the spare room where his brother already was. Once he was out of sight, Bobby didn't waste a second.

"The hell were you thinking!? I told you that he wasn't ready! He could've died tonight, did you even see how deep that bite actually went!?"

"He needs to learn as soon as possible! And one day, Sam will too! How long am I supposed to wait? They've always asked me what I'm doing and where I go"

"So that means you can bring your children to work whatever day you want? Just cause they asked about it?"

"Bobby, Dean is already aware of what's out there now, he _wants_ to help-"

"No! Dammit John, he doesn't _want_ to live this life! He's just doing it because he doesn't want to let his father down! In the three years you've been doing this, he's already become more like a soldier than your own son!"

John said nothing and Bobby simply waited, both staring at each other and waiting for one to break the uneasy silence.

"He's _my_ son, they're _both_ , _my_ sons. And I'll raise them how I see fit" With that, John walked away.

"Well then don't come running to me when they get hurt. If you're gonna raise them, you'll just have to be able to fix them when your hunts leave them broken"

Bobby couldn't be sure if John heard, because he didn't show a single reaction to the words that had been thrown his way. The older man glared in the general direction of the younger, a sorrowful look passing over his features as he looked toward the direction of the two boys' room.

One day, something absolutely terrible was going to happen to them. And for what? Petty revenge? Their lives were not worth that.

Bobby sighed and sat down. He couldn't bear to see anything happen to those kids. John seemed completely indifferent on that subject however.

* * *

 _Any good? Need more? Seem incomplete?_

 _Just let me know, via that little review box_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's exhaustion had won him over the second he'd hit the bed, and with what he'd just been through he didn't yet want to wake up. But when a small grip wrapped around his hand and tugged gently, he couldn't ignore it.

"De?" Sam's little voice called out.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean called back, turning over and lifting his eyelids up part way.

"Up"

Sam wasn't a big talker yet, but his pronunciation was great. Dean sighed and stumbled out of bed, returning the grasp Sam had around his hand.

"You've been sleeping a while, you know" Bobby smiled "Decided it was finally time to send in little Sammy to get you the hell up"

Dean smiled back at the man and advanced toward the table topped with food.

"Thanks Bobby"

"Anytime kiddo"

"Hey where's dad?" Dean asked quickly once he'd finished devouring the breakfast Bobby had cooked up.

"I think he's still asleep in the guest room" The man answered solemnly and Dean could only imagine what conversation they'd had once he'd left.

"You'd be wrong" John replied, appearing in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil" Bobby muttered.

Dean quickly became very uncomfortable with the tension building between the two. Sam looked like he was feeling the same way.

"Well are you hungry?" Bobby still wasn't sounding welcoming but he let his anger die down.

"No. Actually we're just about to leave"

"What?" Bobby and Dean asked in sync, the former's voice outmatching the latter's.

"We're leaving. There's a job further north"

Bobby jumped up, a wild rage in his eyes "You're leaving?" He asked quietly as he advanced toward the other hunter.

Dean quickly grabbed his brother's hand again and moved further back from the adults.

"Dean's not even healed yet!" The oldest in the room near shouted when he got right in John's face.

Sam flinched and Dean took another two steps back.

"It's barely a flesh wound, he's fine"

Dean looked down at the ground when he heard his father speak. The wound was still hurting like hell and he really didn't think he was fine at the moment, but his dad was expecting him to be. What did that mean for him? Was he just too weak for this? Would his dad be disappointed if he owned up to not being fine?

"Barely a flesh wound? It goes down deeper than the stupid filling up your brain!"

"Can't be too deep then"

The two stared each other down for a while. The silence was overwhelming and the tension suffocating.

"We're leaving" John growled slowly and turned away.

"If you leave now-" Bobby contemplated his next line, his heart heavy as he chose to speak it "Don't you come back"

Dean looked between the two men almost fearfully, holding his brother protectively. He knew where this fight was going. His dad was too stubborn to back down. They wouldn't come back to Bobby's again.

But what worried Dean most was, where would Sam go? He was way too young to be put into the monster hunting equation and Dean couldn't leave his dad alone on every mission. Dean's heart tore open at the dilemma presented to his seven year old self.

"Fine" John replied calmly, hiding a bitter undertone so that he didn't start anymore conflict. That was an undesirable objective at best, expecially if his two sons were to witness it "Come on, Dean" He ordered, leaving without another glance behind him, mostly because he didn't want to see Dean's heartbreak at the situation. He knew how much the kid loved Bobby and now he was dragging him away. It wasn't fair and he knew it, but if he wasn't welcome, why should his sons be?

Dean had expected this, but his mouth had still opened in shock. He wanted to protest, but what could he possibly say? Nothing to change his dad's mind, if anything at all.

Bobby frowned and glared at the retreating man. For all his great acts of bravery and fast thinking during a job, he sure knew how to be a complete coward whenever there was nothing supernatural involved.

Bobby immediately regretted looking at Dean, who was practically frozen in place. He had the epitome of heartbreak and horror on his face. Sam too, who couldn't have been understanding the most part of any of this, looked like he knew what was happening and disagreed with it with all his little soul.

"Maybe you should go now?" Bobby suggested, not unkindly.

The poor kid was still torn but he managed to bring himself back from the statue he'd frozen into, and nodded his head with a detached mumble.

When Bobby thought that Dean was about to leave, _surprised_ wasn't really a strong enough word to describe his immediate feeling from the sudden arms wrapped around his waist. Without hesitation, however, he returned the embrace. Right before letting go, and moments before the two boys had disappeared out the door, Bobby thought he had heard a quiet "I'll miss you" from Dean.

"I'll miss you too, boy" Bobby said softly, positive Dean didn't hear him.

* * *

 _So here's chapter three then. Took me a while but I did it! Yeah this might turn into a longer thing than I originally intended it to be, but whatevs. It was seriously going to be a one-shot though. But then moreideas happned and here we are._

 _This is a shorter chapter than the rest but hope you enjoy it anyway. Another should be up soon-ish.. hopefully. I've got an idea and just need to write it down which will probably take forever because I am a pro procrastinator._

 _Please review if you can, I'd really appreciate some feedback on this_


End file.
